


only you

by dark_fictions



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CSSS, F/M, Lucifer - Freeform, Regret, bed sharing, cs, cssecretsanta2k19, skiresort, stuck in chair lift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_fictions/pseuds/dark_fictions
Summary: Every winter season Killian worked as a skiing instructor in Copper Mountain. He quickly became friends with Emma, his hotelier’sio daughter. When his brother fell ill, Killian decided to not come back and take care of him instead.Now, 1 ½ years later he is on his way back to Copper Mountain as a tourist. Will he be brave enough to face his old friend? Will she forgive him for not coming back to her?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: CSSECRETSANTA2k19





	only you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiousconstellations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousconstellations/gifts).



> It’s been a while since I wrote anything and especially for CS, but this year I decided to not only organize the #cssecretsanta2k19 event on TUMBLR but also participate as a writer. So I wrote something for my giftee @curiousconstellations and got carried a bit away.
> 
> The banner is from a friend of mine who does want to stay anonymous - the title is from the song ‘only you’. I accidentally stumbled over the version from Kylie Minogue and knew THIS is what I want to write about.
> 
> This story is absolutely ‘unbeta-ed’ and English isn’t my mother tongue, so I have to apologise for any mistakes. I still hope you will enjoy this story.
> 
> Natalia, I am sorry I wasn’t around much but I do hope you like the story. When you said ‘take your time’ my brain decided to add another 5000 words. I also included a little something, you and I have in common. 
> 
> wordcount: 10324
> 
> rating: M 
> 
> trigger warnings: mention of death, stuck on a chairlift

It had been one and a half years since he had seen her, a year full of anger, grief, and pain. He wished she would have been with him, that he could have shared his burden, but he knew, that this was a ridiculous thought. Emma had her life here in Copper Mountain while he had his life in this little town in Maine. They had been friends, maybe even more, but not anymore. He knew he’d destroyed everything by not coming back last season, he knew he’d lost any right of even thinking of her by not coming back last season and he knew, that she for sure had long forgotten him. Who was he to think she might have waited for him when he didn’t even call her to explain his absence. 

But now it was too late to ponder over these facts. He was already on his way to Copper Mountain, his plane had landed an hour ago and now he was sitting in a shuttle bus with four other tourists who all chatted with anticipation. 

He remembered when he came here the first time. It was eight years ago, he had looked for a seasonal job and found one as a skiing instructor. It sounded like the perfect opportunity and he not only found a great job but also new friends.

The first person he met was Regina Mills, the resort manager. He had been a young boy of 22 and he remembered how intimidated he felt by her presence only. They didn’t really become friends but every year he came back, Regina noticed and appreciated his presence. 

The next people he met were David Nolan and his wife Mary-Margaret who was called Snow by anyone and then there was her, Emma. 

Emma was David and Snow’s daughter. They quickly became friends although she was four years younger than him. At first, her parents weren’t happy about their friendship, both thought Killian might only stay one season. But then he came back the third time and both, David and Snow, accepted their friendship.

Killian and Emma were inseparable. Any spare minute Killian was with her and sometimes Emma joined him during work. Normally all employees of the resort stayed at the same location, but Killian was allowed to stay with the Nolan’s. There had been a mixup with accommodation in year one and the only possibility for Killian to stay was by sleeping on a cod in the attic of the lodge Emma’s parents provided. 

But Emma’s parents decided that he couldn’t sleep in the said attic and offered him one of the spare apartments. Killian happily accepted and started to help them out in the hotel after his shifts as a skiing instructor. 

Killian smiled while thinking about long-forgotten days but his smile vanished the moment the mountain resort came in sight. His stomach flipped and suddenly he felt insecure and nervous. In fact, he wouldn’t have returned if not for his beloved brother. He promised him to come back one last time to tell Emma how he felt. Back home it sounded like a good idea, now he wasn’t so sure about it anymore. His thoughts drifted off once again. What if she didn’t even want to see him, what if she wasn’t there or even worse, what if she was with someone else? 

  
Killian shook his head and plugged his headphones in. He needed distraction and what was a better distraction than listening to music so he didn’t have to listen to the ‘ah’s and ‘oh’s of the others on the bus anymore.

* * *

Emma was sick of listening to Regina’s season opener speech. It was the same old routine. Year after year she told them the same crap. She didn’t know how her parents were able to listen to these words of stupidity over and over again. Maybe that was the reason they sent her here instead of attending themselves. 

Emma was nearly done with her academic education. Only two more years and she was a hotel manageress and would undertake her parent’s lodge. She really looked forward to it but something was amiss. Maybe it was her parents' question if this was really what she wanted or maybe it was Regina’s statement that ‘ _you need more than one person to lead a successful business_ ’ or maybe it was something else. Emma wasn’t sure but she was sure she needed to leave this meeting now. 

Quietly she slipped out of the room and took a deep breath before she went on. She didn’t know why, but before she walked down the stairs she automatically stopped and looked out of the window.

_ Oh no.  _

She couldn’t believe her eyes. A dark-haired man exited one of the shuttle busses - _Killian Jones_.

Panic crept up her spine.  _ Why was he here? Was he alone? Wow, he really looked good.  _

Emma shook her head and tried to sort her thoughts. She hadn’t seen this man for nearly two years and yet he made her skin prickle and her heart speed up. Without noticing Emma had now exited the building. She walked on, the bright sunlight was dazzling her eyes and she still deep in thoughts.

_ Oomph.  _ She bumped against a solid body. When she  looked up, she met the blue eyes she felt so familiar with. 

'Emma.' His voice was still the same, she nearly lost it then and there. She knew she had to say something - anything but she feared she would say or do something stupid. Her mind raced, she wanted to hug him, kiss him, be near him but at the same time, she wanted to run as quickly and far away as possible. 

'Sorry,' she said and smiled politely.  _ Be strong, be strong. Don’t do anything you will regret later.  _ Without saying anything else she turned around and hurried away. She didn’t know where she was heading to, she only knew she had to get away quickly.

* * *

Killian stopped dead in his tracks. There she was. Emma. She looked stunning. Her long golden tresses were now brown but otherwise, she hadn’t changed much. Like so often she seemed to be far away, deep in her thoughts and as if he asked for proof of his observation, she bumped into him the next moment.

He wanted to say so many things at once, he had missed her so much but he was unsure how she would react. A million thoughts rushed through his mind but in the end, he came up with only a single word: 'Emma.' 

Her eyes met his and his whole world stopped moving for a second. Gods had he missed her, he wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull her close, to hold her and tell her that he was sorry for not calling, for not coming back. He wanted to explain right away what and who kept him away but before his brain sprang to life again she was gone again. A quick ‘sorry’ the only interaction between the two of them. Had she even recognized him? Had she already forgotten him? He felt stupid and angry with himself for not being smarter, for not responding quicker. 

When his mind finally caught up with him, she was nowhere to be seen anymore. What should he do now? 

He decided to walk to his old accommodation which was also Emma’s parents' lodge. He still knew how to get there quickly and so he stepped inside the familiar house only ten minutes later.

Nothing had changed. The cozy fireplace in the middle of the wall to his right was still there, surrounded by comfortable armchairs and two couches. The check-in desk was on the opposite wall next to the staircase and elevators to the upper levels and the dining room was still located behind the third wall which was decorated with all kinds of pictures. 

Smiling he went to the check-in desk.

‘Welcome to the-,’ a woman with short dark brown hair started but stopped when she looked up from her computer. Her eyes went wide and suddenly she yelled with her head directed to the small entrance behind her. ‘David! Charming, come here - you won’t believe who is back.’ 

Before her husband showed up, she jumped up and rounded the counter. ‘Killian! It’s so good to see you. How are you, my dear?’

‘Snow what’s- oh my god’ David, the hotel owner, Snow’s husband and Emma’s father stood in the doorway with a bunch of papers in his hands. When he saw Killian he did the same as his wife before. He put down the papers, went around the counter and hugged Killian tight. ‘Welcome back.‘ 

Killian was overwhelmed by their heartily welcome. He had missed his former employees and friends and he didn't expect such a friendly welcome.

‘Thank you, mate. I’ve missed you’, he turned a bit, ‘both of you. I am sorry I didn’t call or anything, but a lot has happened and every time I picked up my phone I wasn’t sure what to say.’ He felt awful, but David laid an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

‘You don’t need to apologize to us,’ he looked behind Killian and turned him a bit, ‘but you should talk to her, it hit her pretty hard.’

Killian turned his head and saw Emma standing at the entrance next to Neal Cassidy, the son of another hotelier of Copper Mountain.

* * *

Damnit, she should have known that he would stay in her parents' lodge and nowhere else. She should have known that he still knew the shortcuts they discovered together many years ago. _Why did this man still attract her so much?_ _Why did she even bother that he was here_? She needed a plan to avoid him, to hurt him as much as he hurt her. She-

'Emma, darling, Neal, look who is here.' The voice of her mother boomed through the nearly empty hall. Emma looked up and saw her parents standing next to Killian. _Why weren’t they angry with him?_ They always treated him like a son and Emma remembered well how disappointed they were when Killian’s name didn’t show up on the list of employees last season. _Why did they welcome him now as if nothing has happened?_

Anger boiled inside Emma. She wanted to stomp over and slap him in the face. She really thought they developed feelings for each other but it seemed he only used her - another fling, another name on his list. 

'You okay, Ems? You look like you are going to kill someone and I guess the target might be Jones.’ Neal laid a hand on her shoulder pulling her attention towards him. _Neal. That’s **the** idea._

‘Yes, I'm fine. Just - just play along, okay?’ Before Neal was able to respond she took his hand, intertwined their fingers and walked with her head high to the three people standing in front of the check-in desk.

They stopped and Emma smiled sweetly at Killian. ‘Hi, Killian, long time no see,’ she spat out. She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. Why must her voice betray her plan? She pulled Neal closer to steady herself and opened her eyes again. But she wasn’t prepared for what she saw in Killian’s eyes. _Hurt. Regret. Love._

_Run!_ All her senses called but now her feet betrayed her and also Neal. ‘Jones! How are you, pal?’ He let go of Emma’s hand and shook Killian’s hand instead, making Emma feel lost and vulnerable. _Why was no one angry with Killian?_ Everyone only seemed happy to have him back.

She couldn’t watch this theatre anymore. Now both her parents and Neal fell in a light conversation with Killian. Although he seemed quite uncomfortable and glanced at her every now and then, Emma didn’t join the conversation and suddenly she saw her rescue entering the building with a clipboard in her hand and an angry look on her face - _Regina_.

Emma had left her meeting early, now she would get her yearly speech about responsibility and mandatory attendance. This time she couldn’t wait for it, she smiled inwardly, waiting for the resort manager to approach. But once again she didn’t expect Regina’s next move. 

The sound of Regina’s high heels filled the room, overshadowing the conversation which was still going on between Neal, her parents, and Killian. In her head, Emma clapped her hands together, never in her life she thought that Regina might be her rescue one day, but now she was exactly that. Emma just couldn’t talk to Killian - she was too afraid of her reaction to him, she was still too angry, and too hurt.

Before Regina was able to say anything, Emma opened her mouth. ‘Regina, I-’ But the resort manager ignored her completely.

‘Killian Jones. Nice seeing you up here again. I missed your name this year on the list of employees. No interest in coming back? You’ve always been one of my best seasonal stuff.’

‘Madam Major, nice seeing you here,’ Killian took her hand and smiled at her friendly but when his eyes fell on Emma his smile vanished instantly.

* * *

_Too much_ \- everything was too much for him, but he didn’t see a way of getting away now. He was crouched by four people he liked but their happy faces and questions were nothing he wanted right now. The only person he wanted to talk to and catch up with was standing next to him, glaring daggers at him which broke his heart multiple times. 

He knew he should have called but he never found the right words. Why had he been such a coward? Now it was too late for him. He had missed his chance and maybe it was the best he left again as soon as possible. 

Killian waited for a moment longer, sorting his thoughts when Regina suddenly asked a question he didn’t expect. ‘How is your brother?’

The whole room seemed to be quiet suddenly, every eye on him. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but his brain didn’t seem to know how to answer anymore. He felt as if anyone had pulled the rug under his feet, how did she know? He didn’t tell anyone, or did he mention his brother when he informed her that he wouldn’t come to Copper Mountain last year?

‘Killian?’ It was Emma’s voice that broke through the thick wall of thoughts in his head, it was her hand on his forearm which made him snap back completely. 

He was staring at four expecting faces and one very concerned face. 

_ Lie. Lie and tell them that everything is alright. Lie or go.  _

‘I am sorry, would you excuse me for a moment?’ Killian chose the latter, he hurried toward the exit, not hearing the irritated questions from Regina or David. 

Outside the building he didn’t stop, he walked on and on until he found himself in front of the Alpine chairlift again. He had used it so many times the last few years that his feet automatically brought him here. He looked up the mountain, enjoying the warm sun on his face.

‘Care for a ride?’ Killian jumped up high, not expecting to be followed. There stood Emma, beanie on her head, wrapped in a red coat. She held out another beanie for him, his beanie. Had he lost it earlier or- no. That was the beanie he gave her a few years ago, she always loved this one and so he gifted it to her, hoping she would stop stealing his beanies from then on. But of course, she kept on taking his beanies whenever she had the possibility to. He never found out why she did that. 

He gladly accepted the beanie and nodded. He knew that employees were allowed to ride any lift they desired in the resort for free but he didn’t have a ticket yet. He wanted to tell her but she was already talking to Anton, one of the employees. 

‘You coming or are you backing out?’ Emma’s voice made him look up again. He nodded and smiled at her but she had already turned again. They didn’t have to wait long and within minutes they sat in the chairlift which transported them up the mountain. 

In the first five minutes, they sat in absolute silence next to each other. Killian’s eyes scanned the area, looking for differences to the last time he had been here, but there were none. ‘So, will you talk to me or will we sit in silence for the rest of the ride?’ Her words pierced his heart. Slowly he turned his head and looked at Emma. If he thought that her words were harsh, he hadn’t seen her look. He was grateful that looks couldn’t kill people, otherwise, he would have fallen from the lift the very moment.

‘Emma, I-’ his words were interrupted by a loud beep. The next moment the chairlift stopped working. 

‘Great,’ Emma rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance. Killian couldn’t stop a smile appearing on his face. ‘What?’

‘I totally forgot how adorable you look when you are annoyed.’ The words were out before he could stop them. They stared at each other for a moment before Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

'I do not.'

Killian bit his lip, he didn’t want to provoke her anymore. He wasn't sure why Emma changed her mind earlier and was now talking to him, but he didn't want to let this opportunity slip through his fingers. He took a deep breath and finally started to speak. 'I am sorry I didn’t show up last year. I am sorry I didn’t even call. I was… I think I was too afraid of your reaction and I wasn’t able to find the right words.’

_ Silence _ . Killian feared to look up. He feared she would not understand, feared what she might say now but he was only met by silence.

* * *

He was afraid? Killian - Mr. S upercool - Jones was afraid of _her_ reaction? Did he really think so less of her? Did he not trust her enough to feel afraid of her reaction? 

She looked over to him and suddenly she didn’t see the arrogant and self-assured man she knew next to her but a very small and vulnerable person. She had only seen him similar like that once, but that was long ago.

‘I don’t understand.’ Emma reached out and touched his arm. Shocked to see him flinch, Emma pulled back her hand again. ‘Sorry, I did not-.’

Oh, how she wished that this damn lift would work again. Why wasn’t it working properly? She rolled her eyes again; she was angry and confused and to top everything she started to feel cold. She wrapped her arms around her body and started rubbing her upper arms. 

‘Are you cold?’ Killian’s word made her now look at him again. She nodded but didn’t do anything else. She could see that Killian was fighting with himself but she wasn’t sure what about? Maybe he wanted to tell her more, maybe he wanted to do something, Emma didn’t know.

‘Tell me what happened last season. Why didn’t you come back? Tell me the reason, the truth. I think you owe me at least this answer.’ Now Emma turned a bit so she could face him better. She was glad that the sun was still up but also behind their backs so she was able to look at him without having to shield her eyes.

Killian turned a bit and nodded. ‘Aye, you are right, I owe you an explanation, but I am not quite sure if here is the right place or time to tell you.’ Killian fiddled with the safety bar, Emma could tell he was still extremely nervous.

She was still angry with him but something told her that he didn’t need an angry Emma right now, something within told her that he needed a friend right now and so she let out a deep breath. ‘Look, Killian, I won’t be lying, I felt hurt, I felt angry and I am still mad at you, but you came back and here you are and here I am and… oh come on, would you please interrupt me like you always did? You know how bad I am with words.’ 

Now it was her who smiled at him sheepishly and to her surprise, Killian reciprocated the smile. Suddenly a warm feeling spread out inside her. She hoped Killian would now open up to her.

* * *

Wow, she really wasn’t good with words but she tried and now it was his turn to tell her the truth. No matter her reaction. Maybe it was the best that they were stuck on the chairlift right now. Maybe it was a sign to tell her and stop being a coward.

He put all his strength together and took one last breath before he searched her eyes. ‘I didn’t come back last year because I had to stay in Maine with my brother. You know how close he and I are and so I didn’t even think twice if I should stay with him or not. It was a question of honor and love and he is my only family - he was my only family.’ He looked up in the sky, trying to focus on a plane far up in the sky, tried to avoid the tears who threatened to spill any moment.

‘Was? Where is Liam? I still don’t understand. Stop talking in riddles, Jones.’ Emma wanted to wait patiently but she didn’t understand the babbling of her friend and she also felt cold and wanted to be off this chairlift. 

Killian looked at her again. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, he felt as if he was falling down the lift, as if he was falling into a deep hole. He wanted her to know and yet, he wasn’t able to form the right words. 

‘Killian? Where is Liam?’

A tear escaped his eye and ran slowly down his cheek. Emma’s eyes followed it and she gulped hard. He could see that she already knew the answer but it seemed as if she was waiting for him to tell her.

‘Liam died half a year ago.’ The words were out and the tears started to stream down Killian’s face. _Bloody hell, why was it still so hard for him to talk about this topic?_ He knew that his brother didn’t suffer anymore, knew that he was in a better place now but it still hurt like hell. 

Suddenly Killian felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, his vision still clouded by unshed tears. Emma was now closer than before. She pulled him into a hug and held him close and suddenly Killian wasn’t able to hold himself back anymore. 

He started to sob, holding her close and burrying his face in the crook of her neck. 

‘I am so sorry, Swan, I wanted to call you. I missed you so much, I wanted nothing more than having you by my side but I needed to be there for my brother. I needed to help him, he was my only brother - my only family. I am so sorry.’ Emma wasn’t sure she understood everything, the sobs in between Killian’s explanations were so hard, she was hardly able to hold him. 

Tears now stained Killian’s jacket, Emma’s heart broke for her former friend. ‘Oh, Killian, it’s okay. Shsh, I am here now.’ She didn’t know what else to say. She wanted to tell him that she could have helped him, she wanted to tell him that she would have been there for him, that she would have come to Maine. And she wanted to tell him that he still had family, she and her parents and all their friends in the resort. She also doubted that Killian had no friends back where he lived. But for now, she remained silent and held Killian.

Killian went on and pulled her even closer. ‘Swan, as much as I wished you by my side I feared to ask you. I loved you so much, I couldn’t burden you with my problems. Whatever you and I had back then, it was always limited to this resort and if I’d asked you to come to Maine, to come to me and stay with me I would have destroyed everything.’

‘No. No, you wouldn’t.’ Emma’s voice was hoarse. Her hands played with the hair of his nape and her face was buried in the crook of his neck now. They were so close, anyone seeing them on the lift now would have mistaken them as one person. He still felt so warm and solid under her touch. 

‘Now I know I ruined what we had by _not_ calling you. By _not_ coming back and by choosing the wrong path. There were so many opportunities to come back. Regina asked me so many times but I always refused. I couldn’t face you. I felt too bad. I drowned my sorrows in too much alcohol and one day I wasn’t even able to face myself anymore.’ Killian pulled back a bit so he was able to look at Emma. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks still wet. With his thumb he carefully brushed a single tear off her cheek. 

‘Who helped you?’ Emma was afraid of asking, she feared that there was someone else he hadn’t mentioned yet. 

When Killian softly put a loose strand behind her right ear Emma searched his eyes again. ‘Don’t you know, Emma? It was you. You were my only constant this whole year long. Whenever I felt miserable I pulled out the photo book you made for me and looked at the pictures of happier times.’

‘But you said-‘

‘Aye, you couldn’t help me in person. I was too much a coward to even call you, but you helped me anyway and I had to promise Liam to come back here and tell you.’

Emma gulped hard. His intense look made her knees weak. Now she was grateful they sat and didn’t stand. 

‘Liam wanted you to tell me that he died?’ 

‘No, he wanted me to explain my absence, he wanted me to tell you why I didn’t call and he wanted me to tell you about my feelings.’

Emma’s heart sped up and by the look Killian gave her she was sure his did too. Like in slow motion, Killian cupped Emma’s face and leaned in. Time seemed to stop suddenly, there were only these two and the world around them vanished. 

_ Beeeeep. Oomph. _

With a slight bang, the chairlift started working again. Killian and Emma looked at each other surprised. They blushed and looked away for a moment before Emma started talking again. 

‘I think I need something warm now.’ She rubbed her hands together, her fingers were already red from the cold. 

Killian nodded and grabbed her hands. He warmed them by holding them tight.

Emma beamed at him, she felt like her younger self again. More than once he had to warm her fingers by holding them - she always forgot her gloves somewhere and sometimes she had left them at home on purpose just so he was able to touch her.

The end of the ride came in sight and Emma pulled back her hands. She wiped off the last remnants of tears and combed through her brown hair with her fingers.

‘Shall we take a right down straight away or shall we warm up a bit before heading down again?’

‘I prefer the latter, love. I think two mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon are the right decision to warm up a bit.’ He smiled at her and Emma blushed. He still knew her favorite drink. 

‘Maybe I’ll take mine with a dash of rum,’ she retorted cheekily. She wasn’t sure if she heard him mumble ‘minx’ while hopping off the lift. He still was a gentleman, helping her off the lift and leading her to the nearest mountain inn.

He never let go of her hand but Emma didn’t mind. Quite the opposite, she intertwined their fingers and only let go when they finally sat on a table in the corner of the small mountain inn next to the chairlift. 

They ordered and fell into a light conversation, it felt like long ago. Although they avoided the elephant in the room, they caught up a bit. Emma learned about Killian’s job and the little town he lived in.

Killian, on the other hand, learned that Emma was going to take over her parents' hotel next year. He also learned that she didn’t really want that but her parents said they were too old already and that the future belonged to the young ones. 

Two hours later Emma received a call reminding her of a meeting. Together they headed back to the lift station when Killian suddenly saw something new. He asked Emma to wait for a moment and went back inside the mountain inn.

When he came back outside a huge smile was plastered on his face. Boldly, he approached her and pecked her lips briefly. 

Emma’ cheeks filled with a deep shade of red. She followed Killian who’d already went on. She didn’t look where they were going but suddenly Killian stopped and pulled her into his arms.

‘Do you trust me, Swan?’ She nodded. 

The last few hours reminded her how much she’d missed him, they reminded her that she could have also contacted him. She knew Regina had all employee data. She should have contacted him no matter that they promised each other not to do so. Why did they make this stupid promise anyway? 

The season before Killian vanished she fell in love with him, this was the reason she felt so hurt when he didn’t show up again. She felt as hurt and betrayed as she had been before and she had thought that Killian only played a game with her that this was the reason he made her promise not to contact her whenever the season was over. 

Every year was harder for her not to contact him, every year she felt more empty inside without having him by her side and without knowing where he was and what he did. Now she was brave enough to face the truth: she was in love with him. Yes, she trusted him, yes she wasn’t mad at him anymore although some questions weren’t answered yet. She knew the next days would bring all the answers she wanted and needed.

Killian took her hand and squeezed lightly. He pointed at a sled and ordered her to sit down. Emma couldn’t do anything else than laugh out loud. ‘You are insane.’ 

‘Bloody hell that I might be.’ With these words Killian sat down behind Emma on the sled and pulled her close. ‘Let’s go.’

The ride was wild and the air filled with laughter and shouts of glee. Killian was a great guide, not once they toppled over, he held Emma tight with one hand and controlled the sleigh with the other one and his feet.

When they reached the station at the bottom of the ski lift, Emma turned around and beamed at Killian.

‘Thank you. That was the most fun I had in nearly two years.’ She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. 

* * *

Killian’s heart skipped a beat. She kissed him, Emma - I am so mad at you because you never called - Swan was kissing him. He always dreamed about this moment and here it finally was. _Oh, how much he loved this woman_. He should have called, he should have told her earlier. Yes, but now he pushed all these thoughts away and concentrated on the here and now. He concentrated on the woman in his arms, on her soft but sooo cold lips pressed to his. 

He knew they were in the middle of the piste, so he broke the kiss quicker than he wanted. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. ‘As much as I want to continue, we should leave the piste or we might get run over. And you, darling, are cold as ice. We should bring you inside and warm you up.’ As if on command, Emma’s cellphone rang again. 

She rolled her eyes but then got up and answered the phone while Killian brought back the sled.

The rest of the day Emma was busy with work and Killian wanted to rest a bit. The flight and other events of the day had made him tired. But they promised each other to meet again for dinner later.

* * *

Exactly at 7:30 pm, Killian knocked on Emma’s door. He wore a blue henley that matched his eyes and dark jeans. He wasn’t sure where Emma had made the reservation for them - she didn’t want to tell him, so he brought his woolen grey trenchcoat with him. A single rose for Emma was peeking out under the coat which was draped over his arm.

The door opened and there she was in her full glory. Her hair was cascading down, her green eyes glistened in the light of the corridor and her lips a deep shade of red, mesmerizing him even further. A blue dress, similar color to his Henley, hugged her curves. Her long lean legs ended in a pair of black heels.

Killian had to swallow a few times before he was able to say anything. He pulled out the rose under his coat and offered it to her. A light shade of pink appeared on Emma’s cheeks. 

_Oh, she looked so beautiful._ He wanted to kiss her again but wasn’t sure if this was appropriate and okay for her. Maybe she only kissed him before because of the rush of adrenaline. He didn’t want to talk too much into it.

‘You look beautiful, love.’ 

‘Thank you. Come in.’ Killian stepped inside her apartment. It looked nearly the same as the last time he was here. He waited patiently in the entry area when he heard Emma chuckle. ‘Don’t you want to come in?’

Killian raised a brow but did as he was told. When he stepped inside her living room he finally understood. The table was set for two. Emma turned around and looked at him apologetically. ‘I hope that’s okay with you. Going out mostly leads to unasked encounters especially when word spread that you are back.’

Killian stepped closer and kissed her cheek. ‘It’s perfect.’

He laid his coat over one of the stools and headed towards the kitchenette. ‘What did you cook, love?’ He asked pulling his sleeves up when he heard Emma giggle behind him. Slowly he turned again looking at her in confusion.

‘As if I could cook. The only one who ever used this kitchenette was you. I ordered in, why shouldn’t I take advantage of having my own cook and kitchen in the house?’ 

Now Killian shook his head with a smile on his face. ‘You are incorrigible, Swan.’

‘Yes, and you love me for that.’ Emma froze. _What did she just say?_ She didn’t dare to look up now, the words still ringing in her ears. Suddenly she felt the presence of Killian in front of her. 

He put his finger under her chin and slowly pulled it up so that she was looking at him. ‘Yes, Emma, yes I do love you. I think I’ve always loved you. I think this was the reason I never called. I didn’t want to ruin your glorious future here and I feared you didn’t feel the same for me.’

Again it was Emma who initiated the kiss. She stepped closer and pressed her lips against his. Her hands immediately went around his neck to pull him even closer. Within moments he responded. His tongue traced her lower lip, seeking entrance and Emma was more than willing to give her permission. It was a soft kiss, similar to the one this afternoon. Neither of them fought for dominance, they just enjoyed the warm feeling of finally being reunited. They deepened the kiss when there suddenly was a bang on the door. ‘Room service!’

Slowly they parted, their hands finding their equal, not letting go, now they found each other again. Emma opened the door and let the young man in. He smiled shyly and asked where to put the serving cart. Emma pointed towards the kitchenette. She looked at Killian who was watching her closely. 

He always thought she was making a great boss but now seeing how this young man looked up to her, how he tried to do his best to impress her, he felt more than proud of Emma. He kissed the crown of her head and smiled at the young boy who was on his way out again.

‘Thank you, Henry. That will be all for tonight.’ The man nodded and closed the door behind them.

‘That will be all for tonight? What is he? Your personal servant?’ Killian teased and pressed her against the door. 

‘Not yet, no. Henry has an apprenticeship her in the lodge but he already told me that one day he wants to become my personal assistant.’ Emma tilted her head, letting Killian kiss down her neck. ‘I think he likes me.’

‘Oh, that I could see. Who was he not to like you. Everyone likes you. You are very likable.’ Killian looked into her eyes briefly before he kissed her again. ‘Do,’ _kiss_ , ‘I’, _kiss_ , ‘have’, _kiss_ , to, _kiss_ ‘fear’, _kiss_ , ‘competition?’ Killian slowly kissed his way down to her neckline. 

‘Well,’ Emma began but when Killian looked up quicker than expected and with his eyes wide, Emma couldn’t play along anymore. She started laughing and pulled his mouth to hers again. Her laughter died when she kissed him again, pushing her body against his, her arms going around his neck again. ‘No,’ she whispered in his ear, ‘no, you don’t have to worry at all.’ She searched his eyes again. ‘I’m all yours. I was always yours.’

Another passionate kiss followed her confession, Killian hardly was able to control himself anymore. ‘Maybe we could skip dinner?’ He suddenly suggested, his fingers playing with the hem of her dress. 

Emma shook her head although she was tempted to do so. ‘No, Casanova, let’s eat now - dessert later.’ The sparkle in her eyes made his knees weak and his heart speed up. 

‘As you wish, love.’ Emma slipped through his arms and hurried to the kitchenette followed by Killian. He enjoyed her company and he enjoyed watching her. He missed their evenings together, carefree eating, chatting and watching TV until one of them (mostly Emma) fell asleep. 

He had hoped they were able to talk during his stay but he had never dreamed of being with Emma alone in her apartment again or kissing her. He knew that there were so many unspoken things but they had a full week (and maybe more) to catch up again. 

They ate in silence, both processing the events of the day. Without noticing their hands found each others again. It seemed they couldn’t let go of each other anymore. After dinner, Killian helped to clear the table and peeked under the last cloche. He wrinkled his nose but then laughed out loud. ‘Jell-o? That’s dessert? Really?’ 

Suddenly Emma was behind him and wrapped her arms around him. ‘If you have other ideas I am all ears.’ He could feel her warmth through his shirt and turned around slowly. 

‘Aye. I may have one or two ideas.’ He bent down and kissed her slowly, savouring each moment with her in his arms. ‘How about we make ourselves comfortable on the couch?’ 

‘Nice idea if I had a couch.’ Emma’s answer made Killian look up in surprise. She was right, the biggest thing missing in her apartment was a couch. ‘Dad wanted to replace mine but we haven't found the time yet to buy a new one.’

‘I see,’ Killian ran his hand through his hair and thought about how he could save the moment. 

Emma chuckled and took his hand. ‘I still have the tv in my bedroom. We could watch some Netflix like back in the old days?’ Her plea was quite innocent and who was Killian to deny her any wish?

He cupped her face with his free hand and kissed her again. ‘As you wish.’

Together they walked into her bedroom and made themselves comfortable on the bed. Emma snuggled up against Killian who had the remote in his hand. ‘I guess you already watched it, but we never had the time to finish watching Lucifer.’

Emma turned in his arms and looked up with furrowed brows. ‘Right.’ 

‘So I guessed. Any other suggestions?’ Killian turned his attention towards the tv again but Emma continued quietly. 

‘No, you are right, we never had the time to continue watching season four. I couldn’t watch it without you.’

‘I am sorry, darling. I-’

‘Don’t! You had your reasons and you came back in the end. That is all that matters.’ She kissed the underside of his jaw and laid her head on his chest. Killian kissed the top of her head and selected season 4 of Lucifer.  It didn’t take long and Emma dozed off in Killian’s arms. 

She felt so exhausted but also happy that she wasn’t able to stay awake any longer. Killian noticed but didn’t want to move. He stroked her hair and tried to make himself more comfortable. The result was both of them sound asleep with Emma’s head on Killian’s chest and his arm around her midsection a few minutes later.

_ Looking from a window above _

_ It's like a story of love _

_ Can you hear me? _

_ Came back only yesterday _

_ I'm moving farther away _

_ Want you near me _

_ All I needed was the love you gave _

_ All I needed for another day _

_ And all I ever knew _

_ Only you _

Killian stretched himself when he felt a warm and solid body next to him or more _on_ him. He lifted his head a bit and a big smile appeared on his face. _Emma_. Suddenly all the events from yesterday came back to his mind. He looked around until his eyes fell on Emma’s radio clock which was on her nightstand next to his head. It was 06:30 am. But the time wasn’t what made him look at the radio, it was the song which was played.

_ Sometimes when I think of your name _

_ And it's only a game _

_ And I need you _

_ Listen to the words that you say _

_ It's getting harder to stay _

_ When I see you _

_ All I needed was the love you gave _

_ All I needed for another day _

_ And all I ever knew _

_ Only you _

When he felt Emma stir in his arms, he turned his head and looked at her. ‘Good morning, beautiful,’ he said and brushed her hair out of her face. She wrinkled her nose and peeked at the clock. 

‘Damn, I forgot to deactivate the alarm. It’s my day off.’ The last words were hard to hear as she had buried her face in the pillow next to Killian’s arm. Carefully he untangled his body from hers and got up slowly. ‘Where are you going?’ Emma’s muffled question made him look at her. She looked and sounded adorable. Her hair was a complete mess, her dress wrinkled and her voice full of sleep. 

‘I thought you might want to sleep a bit more and-’

‘Don’t you dare leave again. Back in bed, now. You are so cozy and warm. I missed sleeping with you.’ A groan escaped Emma’s mouth, her brain not functioning correctly at this - for her - ungodly hour.

‘Does the lady allow me to use the bathroom first?’

‘Yes. And bring my phone when you come back so we can order breakfast for later.’ Killian nodded and left the room. A few minutes later he was back with Emma’s phone and a glass of water for her and him. Emma sat on the bed, her hair now tied back. ‘Morning.’

Killian sat down on the bed again and gave her the water. She sipped at it and gave it back. When Killian didn’t move she laid her head on her bent knees. ‘What?’

‘Do you always wake up with this song?’

A deep shade of red filled Emma’s cheeks. Quickly she pulled her blanket over her head. ‘You heard that?’

‘Aye.’ He pushed back the blanket and crawled back in bed.

‘It was the only thing which constantly reminded me of you. And that.’ She bent over Killian and pulled their photobook out from under the second pillow. He took the book from her and opened his arms for her to sit in front of him.

‘It seems we have very much in common.’ He opened the book and together they flipped through the pages. They talked and laughed about their memories until Emma’s stomach suddenly growled. ‘Maybe we should order some food for you now.’

‘Will you stay?’

‘If you want me to.’

‘I do.’ 

They ordered breakfast before Killian quickly went to his room to shower before he came back in fresh clothes. Emma had changed too; she was now dressed in yoga pants and a comfy sweater. Her hair was still up into a messy bun and her feet covered in warm slippers. 

‘Breakfast is already here. Come in.’ He re-entered the apartment but didn’t see the new serving cart with their breakfast. Emma must have sensed his confusion and called out from behind him. ‘In the bedroom. I thought we continue our Lucifer marathon. If you don’t have any other plans for today.’

Killian stopped abruptly and Emma bumped into him. He opened his arms and pulled her close. ‘Nowhere else in the world I want to be more than here with you, love.’ He kissed her softly before he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and walked with her to her bedroom.

It was long after midday when Emma and Killian left bed for the first time. They needed to stretch their limbs and decided to go for a walk. Hand in hand the exited the mountain lodge, Emma’s parents watching them with wide eyes. David smiled at his wife, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. ‘I knew they would come around and finally admit their feelings.’ Snow smiled too but then she sighed. ‘I hope that won’t change Emma’s plans for taking over the lodge.’ David didn’t reply but deep within he wasn’t sure he would be so disappointed in his daughter’s change of plans.

Killian and Emma, on the other hand, strolled down the village. They had no specific destination, they only enjoyed each other’s presence. On their way back to the lodge they stopped at a friend’s lodge. Emma loved her grilled cheese sandwiches with onion rings and so Killian decided to stop there and take some with them.

Once again they ended up in Emma’s bed, snuggled up with their grilled cheese and onion rings, watching Lucifer and enjoying each other’s presence. 

A few hours later Emma stared at the screen with her mouth wide open. ‘What’s wrong, love?’

‘This end, it’s - I mean… how dare he go back to hell? How dare he leave her behind now she finally confessed her feelings for him?’ She turned around, ready for this discussion but Killian wasn’t. Without noticing his discomfort she went on. ‘I mean, yeah, it might have been the right thing to do, but screw that. They finally kissed, I mean really kissed and now he left her? Damn, Lucifer.’

‘Aye,’ Killian scratched behind his left ear, ‘but as you said it was the right thing to do. It was the only thing he could have done.’

‘No! There must be another solution. Think about it, could you just go away, not looking back and leaving behind your great love?’ Emma shook her head and turned again, watching the circle in the right bottom corner of the screen complete before a new trailer started.

‘Aye love, I can.’ The words came out quietly. Killian pulled back his feet so he was able to get up.

‘Killian?’ Emma turned around watching Killian standing up. He seemed a bit lost, looking around in confusion. ‘What’s wrong, Killian?’

He scratched again behind his left ear, a gesture Emma loved about him. She always thought it looked so adorable. She witnessed him doing it whenever he felt flustered but she couldn’t understand why he was like that right now. ‘Maybe I should go now. I am very tired and you have to work tomorrow and I guess you need to rest too love.’

Emma didn’t understand. She followed Killian who put on his shoes and took his jacket. He kissed her cheek and turned towards the door when suddenly it dawned on her. ‘Killian, wait.’ He stopped and she stepped closer. ‘Killian…’

He leaned his head against the closed door and closed his eyes. ‘I am grateful that you were able to forgive me that easily but it seems I can’t.’

‘Oh, Killian, I didn’t mean to upset you. I… I didn’t think at all. Please, don’t go.’ Emma’s voice was full of sadness, she seemed quite afraid of him leaving now but he felt as if he must go. So many things were still unspoken between them and he felt as if they needed to talk about everything before they were able to move on. The last day had been wonderful, he didn’t regret it but deep down inside he knew it all had been unreal. They couldn’t continue where they broke off all these years ago. 

‘Emma, I love you, but this is wrong. We cannot act as if nothing has happened. We-’ he turned around and was met by Emma’s big green eyes.

‘I know. I also think we need to talk about last year.’ She sighed but didn’t back away. ‘I don’t want to lose you again.’

Killian softly touched her face. ‘I won’t lose me again.’

‘Then don’t go. Let us talk, let us be together.’ She covered his hand with hers and smiled at him. ‘Please, don’t go.’

Killian closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. ‘Alright, love. Let’s talk.’ 

And talking they did. It was still early so Killian made them coffee. They sat down at the kitchen counter. Their conversation started slowly. Once again Killian explained why he didn’t come back. He told her that his brother was suffering from some kind of contamination. Maybe from work, maybe from his year abroad, nobody knew. The only thing they knew was that there was no cure. The doctors tried everything to save his life but they were not able to. Liam died six months later in Killian’s arms. 

Killian was now crying on Emma’s floor while she held him tight. She felt so sorry for him, felt so angry that nobody found a cure for his brother. 

Killian went on and told her about the months after his brother’s death. He told her about the feeling of emptiness, he told her that he thought about ending his life too. He often looked at the photobook she gave him and always pictured himself calling or coming here. He pictured her waiting for him with open arms but at the same time, he had nightmares showing him how Emma would be more than mad. He wouldn’t have been able to handle her rejection.

Now Emma was crying heavily. She was angry but with whom she didn’t know. She knew she might have done the same as Killian. Killian held her close, stroking her hair and kissing her tearstained cheek.

Their talk continued and when it finally was over they were exhausted and it was already past midnight.

Both of them felt lighter now as if a heavy burden had fallen off their chests. They sat on Emma’s bed again. Emma’s head on Killian’s shoulder. ‘Would you stay with me tonight?’

Killian nodded. He felt too exhausted to go back to his room and he was selfish and didn't want to leave her now or be alone tonight.

This time Killian only slept in his boxers and a shirt and also Emma only wore underwear and one of Killian’s old Harry Potter shirts. When she stepped inside the bedroom, Killian laughed out loud. ‘So I didn’t lose it - you stole it!’ 

‘I did not. You forgot it and so I borrowed it. I would have returned it someday. Maybe.’

‘Of course, you would have, love. You know what? Keep it. It suits you better than me anyhow.’

Emma crawled inside the bed and patted next to her. Within moments he was with her, pulling her into his arms. Emma snuggled closer. She wasn’t sure if it was because they had talked about the past but now she felt him even closer than before.

Emma laid her hand on his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat and his soft voice talking about his plans for the next days. Killian absentmindedly started to stroke her hip and involuntarily slipped under her shirt. Emma held her breath but Killian didn’t stop. She stretched a bit and turned so she was lying on her back now. Killian leaned over her and started kissing her cheek.    
  
Emma closed her eyes, groaning softly when Killian continued his trail down. His hand still caressed Emma’s bare stomach and his other stroked her cheek. When Emma wanted to touch him, Killian took her wrists and pulled them above her head with one hand. She opened her eyes briefly but when she felt his lips on her skin again she closed them quickly. 

Killian took his time with her, exploring all her sweet spots, listening to her reactions and memorizing all of them for later. He worked his way down her body, kissing and nibbling at her skin. Emma groaned and moaned, breathing heavily when he kissed her left breast. While caressing her left breast he kneaded the other one softly, eliciting more moans from her. He loved her body, loved pampering her and enjoyed every sound she made. He changed sides, now kissing and licking Emma’s right breast until she whimpered.

He kissed down her belly, stopped briefly at her belly button before he made his way further down. Killian looked up and met her sparkling eyes. A smile appeared on his face; she looked so lovely, her body flushed, her heart racing and her breath coming out irregularly. Slowly he pushed down her underpants, their eyes still connected.

Emma’s breath hitched when Killian finally kissed her where she wanted him the most right now. She always dreamed of her and him being intimate but she never expected it to happen. She watched him inhale her scent and blushed again. She didn’t have many lovers before Killian but neither of them took that much time and care of her. She felt safe with him, felt carefree and loved. A small gasp escaped her mouth when Killian kissed the triangle above her sex. Without thinking she placed her hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair and Killian stopped. Emma opened her eyes again, staring at him but he only smirked at her. ‘Hands off, darling. Let me spoil you like a woman as you deserve it. I dreamed about this too long, so let me enjoy it as long as possible.’ 

Emma nodded slowly and retrieved her hand. Killian waited for a second before he continued. He took his time again, kissing and nibbling at her sensitive flesh before he finally sucked hard on her nub. A long moan escaped Emma’s mouth and Killian new she enjoyed what he did and even more when Emma’s body started to rock in the same rhythm he licked her.

‘Oh god, that’s soooo good,’ Emma’s words broke the silence. She lifted her head again so she could see him better. Her whole body shook, Killian’s ministrations were nearly too much for her. ‘Don’t stop,’ she breathed out, ‘please, don’t stop.’

Killian intensified his motions. ‘Never! Gods, Emma, you taste heavenly. You taste even better than I’ve imagined.’ The low rumble of Killian’s words were Emma’s undoing. With a loud cry, she came, her body convulsing under Killian’s never-ending ministrations.

Killian was like on a drug, he couldn’t stop now, his tongue entered her slit, enjoying her sweet nectar she was so freely giving to him now. He felt her walls flutter again before Emma came again, his name on her lips. He kissed her sex once again before he crawled over her, his member was tenting his thin boxershorts already, ready to be freed. He pulled his shirt over his head before he dug down to kiss Emma softly.

Emma was still breathing heavily, she could taste herself on Killian’s lips and got aroused again. Although she felt completely exhausted she craved for more and she wanted to repay Killian. Her hands landed on his ass, pulling down his boxers so she was able to knead his flesh. This time, Killian didn’t stop her, on the contrary, he moaned into her mouth and encouraged her to continue. 

Now it was her time to pamper him, Emma tried to roll them over but Killian didn’t let her. His mouth left hers and wandered to her ear. ‘Let me make love to you, Emma.’ He took the earlobe into his mouth, sucking lightly and Emma couldn’t do anything else than nod. 

Oh, how much she wanted this man. She pushed down his boxers completely, his big member springing free and brushing her belly. A smile appeared on her face, not only Killian had dreamed about this moment before, but she had also longed for this moment so many times. 

She wanted to tell him so many things, wanted to show him how much she'd enjoyed his actions but with him kissing and sucking a spot under her ear, she was completely at his mercy. ‘Hmm, you like that, princess?’ He kissed her there again. ‘You like when I kiss you there?’ _Another kiss_. ‘Or here?’ _A kiss to her jaw._ ‘And here?’ _A kiss to her cheek._ ‘And of course here?’ He kissed the corner of her mouth and Emma nearly lost it again. He played her like an instrument, knew already so many of her sweet spots, knew already how to touch her. 

‘Stop teasing and make love to me, Killian.’ She pulled him down into another searing kiss. 

‘As you wish.’ Killian sat back a bit, helping Emma up so he was able to undress her completely. She was now lying before him completely bare. ‘So beautiful.’ If it was possible Emma’s already flushed body assumed an even deeper shade of pink. Killian kissed her again, he felt addicted to her, felt as if he had to make up for their lost time.

‘Condom’  _ breath _ ‘in my’  _ breath _ ‘drawer.’ Emma looked up at him, she was impatient, wanted to feel him inside her and wanted to finally be connected.

Killian leaned over to retrieve the condom when he felt Emma’s hands around his shaft. He stilled his motion, concentrating not to come then and there like a young school-boy. ‘Love, if you keep this up, I cannot promise I last long enough.’ No more words were needed and Emma let go of his member. ‘Then hurry, Killian.’

He retrieved the condom and closed the drawer again when Emma took it out of his hands. Slowly, ever so slowly she rolled it down his cock making Killian clench his teeth. Killian ducked down and kissed Emma’s breasts again before he finally positioned himself at her entrance. He searched for Emma’s eyes, he needed permission. Emma nodded slowly, her teeth digging into her lower lip full of anticipation. 

With a long smooth motion, he entered her, filling and stretching her until he was fully inside her. Emma smiled at him, holding him close. ‘Please, move,’ Emma said after getting adjusted to him.

They made love slowly. Killian rocking into her, taking his time, Emma kissing him, caressing his back, moaning into his mouth.

When he couldn’t take anymore he sped up, rocking faster, harder and Emma enjoyed it obviously. Her fingernails dug into his back, his name left her lips in a steady rhythm. They came together, both crying out each other’s names before Killian collapsed on Emma. 

‘That was-’ Killian breathed into her ear.

‘Unbelievable.’ Emma finished his sentence before she searched his mouth again. Never before she felt so sated, so happy and safe.

After Killian got rid of the used condom he cleaned up Emma and laid down next to her. Automatically Emma snuggled close to him. With a big smile on his face and a last kiss into her hair, Killian fell asleep. Emma followed him suit quickly.

_ Looking from a window above _

_ It's like a story of love _

_ Can you hear me? _

_ Came back only yesterday _

_ I'm moving farther away _

_ Want you near me _

_ All I needed was the love you gave _

_ All I needed for another day _

_ And all I ever knew _

_ Only you _

‘Good morning, beautiful.’ Killian pulled Emma closer and kissed the crown of her head. She looked up sleepily with an equally big smile on her face. 

‘Good morning.’ She turned her face and kissed him slowly before she closed her eyes again. ‘I think I will call in sick today. I have no intention of leaving this bed soon.’

Killian rolled them so he was hovering over her. ‘Is that so?’

‘Aye,’ she replied cockily, mocking him and being rewarded by a long kiss. 

_ Pa da da da _

_ Pa da da da da dum _

_ Pa da da da _

_ Pa da da da da dum _

_ Pa da da da _

_ Pa da da da da dum _

_ All I needed was the love you gave _

_ All I needed for another day _

Killian looked down at her, brushing back a strand of hair. His eyes shone full of love and admiration for the naked woman under him. He didn’t know what the future would bring for them, he didn’t know what his plans were or what her plans were but he knew he loved her and he didn’t want to leave her side anymore. 

He kissed the tip of her nose and softly sang in a low voice. ‘And all I ever knew - only you.’

  
  



End file.
